Her Favorite Thing
by anime9001
Summary: 1 single episode. Marceline gets depressed while thinking about Hambo. Finn and Jake notice this and try to get Hambo back to make her feel better. Written in the form of a script.


Her Favorite Thing

The episode starts with Marceline flying around on her nightly feed. Finn and Jake are with her, commenting and snickering on how funny everything looks as Marceline is sucking the red out of them. After Marceline drinks the red out of various outfits, objects, ect. of citizens in the Candy Kingdom, she floats up to the Gumdrop Girls, one of which is holding a small teddy bear with bright red fur. She begins to suck the red out of the bear, when the Gumdrop Girl holding the bear starts to cry, and screams out "MY TEDDY BEAR!" At this, Marceline flinches back, and looks at the half-red half-white bear. Suddenly, the bear, in her eyes, changes into Hambo. Marceline drops the bear out of shock, and whispers "Hambo?" The bear changes back, and tears form in her eyes. Finn walks up.

Finn: "Woah, Marcy! Are you all right?" Marceline snaps back into reality and tries to hide the tears.

Marceline: "Oh, yeah guys. I'm fine. *sniff* I think I want to be alone right now. I'll see you guys later." Marceline then flies off screen (back to her house).

Finn: "Hey Jake, what do you think that was about?"

Jake: "Hm... I think I heard her say 'hamo' or something. Do we know a Hamo?" Finn looks confused.

Finn: "Hamo?... wait. HAMBO! Wasn't that the old teddy bear Marcy used to have before that Ash guy sold it to some Witch?"

Jake: "You think she's still upset about that?"

Finn: "Well, she did say that it was her favorite thing in the world, didn't she? We should try to cheer her up."

Jake: "Yeah, I guess, but how are we going to do that?"

Finn: "Hey, why don't we try and get Hambo back for her?"

Jake: "But we don't even know where to find it?"

Finn: "Well, Ash is the one who sold Hambo, why don't we go see him? Do you remember where he lives?"

Jake: "Yeah man, a dog never forgets."

Finn and Jake are at Ash's door and Jake knocks. Ash's voice comes from the house.

Ash: "Hey, baby! You came! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show-" Ash opens the door. "Oh, it's you dorks. What do you want?"

Finn: "Hey, you remember that teddy bear of Marceline's that you sold? We were hoping that you could-." Ash starts to close the door. Finn steps into the doorway. Finn: "Woah, Ash, hear us out?"

Ash: "Why should I?," Ash lets go of the door and sits down on his couch, looking depressed. Finn and Jake walk inside. "You guys ruined my chances of getting back together with Marceline, and ever since she dumped me, I haven't been able to get a single date."

Jake: "That's not her fault, man. You can't get a date because your a big jerk-." Finn elbows Jake in the stomach.

Finn: "You sold her favorite thing in the world, and tried to trick her into forgetting about your breakup. Can you really blame her for not wanting to get back together with you?"

Ash: "(sigh) I'd do anything to get Marcy back."

Finn: "Well, we were hoping to get Marceline's teddy bear back for her, but we don't know where to find it. Would you help us get it back?"

Ash: "Why should I help you?"

Jake: "If you help us get Hambo back, maybe Marceline will take you back?"

Finn: "Jake, I don't think Marcy will forgive him-" Jake covers Finn's mouth with his hand.

Jake: "What do you say?"

Ash: "Do you really think that will work?"

Jake: She'll be begging you to come back."

Ash: "Alright, I'll help you two losers. You'd be lost without me anyway."

Jake: "Yeah, yeah. Just tell us where to find the doll. You sold it to some witch, right?"

Ash: "Oh, yeah. She lives to the east of the Gumdrop Woods about 5-"

Finn: "Can't you just take us there?"

Ash: "But, what if my date shows up?"

Jake: "How late is she exactly?"

Ash: "...On second thought, all I need is Marcy! I don't need some other girl! I'll bring you guys to the witch and just stand her up!" They all start walking towards the door.

Jake: Heh, yeah. You're standing HER up."

Finn, Jake, and Ash are walking through the woods.

Jake: "Do you even know where we're going?"

Ash: "Yeah, we're almost there. Now stop talking to me. You guys bug me." While walking through the woods, Finn and Jake spot a frog wearing a crown.

Finn: "Whoa, Jake! That frog's wearing a crown! Isn't that awesome?"

Jake: "Yeah, I guess so. But I can't shake this feeling like we've been here before."

Ash: "We're here." Finn, Jake, and Ash arrive at a giant hedge wall covered in thorny vines, with a steel gate entrance with a huge padlock.

Finn: "Wow, this place looks awesome!"

Ash: "Yep, this is the Witch's garden."

Jake: "Wait a second...Oh my gob Finn! This is that crazy witch's garden with all the donuts who took away my powers!"

Finn: "Hey, I think your right Jake!"

Jake: "I can't go in there Finn! That witch hates my stretchy guts!"

Finn: "I thought you apologized to her to get your powers back?"

Jake: "Haha, about that... after she gave me my powers back, I kinda knocked her off her cane and took one of her donuts."

Finn: "DUDE! she'll never help us now! She must hate us both!"

Jake: "Actually, I think her feelings toward you are neutral. But I know she hates me. I'm just gonna stay out here."

Finn: "No way Jake! You're the negotiator out of the two of us! We have to convince that witch to give us back Marcy's teddy bear, and you know I can't negotiate worth beans. You even convinced Ash to come with us, even though there's no chance in the Nightosphere that Marceline will get back with him."

Ash: "I'm standing right here, you know."

Jake: "How about this. I'll shrink down into your backpack and I'll help you out if you need it."

Finn: "That's great!" Jake shrinks and hides in Finn's backpack.

Ash: "Are you idiots ready yet?"

Finn: "Yeah, I think so."

Ash: "Finally..." Ash reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key with a donut for the head.

Finn: "You have a key to this place?"

Ash: "Yeah, the Witch and I kinda go way back. Oh, and no promises on getting the doll back. The Witch can be a little... unpredictable at times." Ash unlocks the gate and Finn and Ash walk into the garden.

The Witch is there, and is talking to the donuts on her bush.

Witch: "There you go, my sweets. Every single one of those nasty bagel betrayers have met their just and untimely demises. Let that be a lesson to the rest of you. _Don't betray mommy, and mommy won't kill you._"

Finn: "HEY! MISSES WITCH! OVER HERE!"

Witch: How many times do I have to tell you people! I'M NOT MARRIED!" The Witch turns around.

Witch: "Oh, it's you, Ashy. What would you like this time?"

Ash: "Actually, it's not me who wants you. It's him." Ash points to Finn.

Witch: "Oh." Rolls giant eye.

Witch: "It's you, with that jerk of a dog. What do you want?" The witch points her cane at Finn.

Finn: "Uhhh... Do you remember that teddy bear that Ash traded to you for that cherry blossom wand? Well, do you still have that?"

Witch: "Oh, yes, that toy from the vampire girl. That's quite the magical item, being the most favorite thing in the world for a 1000 year old immortal. Yeah, I've still got it. I've been saving it for the perfect potion." The Witch reaches into her cloak, pulls out various odd magical items, way to big to have ever fit in her cloak, and drops them on the ground. Finally, she pulls out Hambo.

Finn: "Yeah yeah yeah! That's it! Can I have it?"

Witch: "Haha! Not so fast! I'm going to need a trade of equal or greater value."

Finn: "Like what?"

Witch: "How about the head of your dog friend?" The Witch smiles creepily.

Finn: "What is with everyone and wanting me to decapitate Jake for magical items! Is his head really worth that much?"

Witch: "What? No. I just don't like the guy. Someone else has asked for his head before?"

Finn: "Yeah."

Witch: Heh, looks like I'm not the only one who hates him. So, did you trade his head already, or do we have a deal?"

Finn: "What! NO! Why can't you just take back that wand that you gave Ash?"

Ash: "Hey! I'm not giving up my wand!"

Witch: "That wand wasn't worth that toy when I traded it to him. But Ash does have one thing that I'm interested in. HIS favorite thing in the world might actually be worth this old thing." The Witch holds up Hambo.

Ash: "What! No way! You are not taking it back!"

Witch: "I'm asking the boy, not you! Now SHUSH! I gave it you, and I can take it away. Besides, I'm sure it has grown stronger under you, and you've obviously grown quite attached to it."

Finn: "Wait, you traded something to the Witch before you traded her Marcy's teddy bear?"

Ash: "Yeah, once. I had to trade MY favorite thing in the world for it though. That's why I had to trade Marcy's doll for this wand." Jake's tiny head stretches up from Finn's backpack to Finn's head.

Jake: "Go ahead and make the trade. Ash is a jerk. He's probably lying and traded something from his last GF instead. Besides he probably traded for something stupid anyway."

Finn: (whispers) "Okay, I guess." Jake returns to the backpack. Finn looks uncertain of his decision, but says "Fine, I'll make the trade."

Witch: "You heard the boy! Give it back!"

Ash: "What! NO! I'm outta here." Ash pulls out his wand. "_Ashicus Flyicus." _Ash starts to fly away. The Witch points her cane into the air.

Witch: "_Flyicus Nomoreicus!"_Ash gets hit by the spell and falls to the ground. The witch continues, "I gave you your powers, and now it's time for me to take them back!"

Finn: "WHHHAAAAAATT! You got your magic from this witch?" Ash spits out dirt after his face-plant with the ground.

Ash: "How dumb are you? Didn't you realize that we use similar spells?" Ash turns and points his wand at the Witch. "_Sleep._" Ash's sleep spell flies through the air.

Witch: "_Reflect." _The spell flies back at Ash, and he narrowly ducks it. Jake, takes his head out of Finn's backpack again.

Jake: "Hey, it's getting pretty noisy out here. What's going on?" The sleep spell that Ash dodged flies right next to Finn and hits Jake. Jake's head starts to wave as he mumbles "_weepy...sleepy...puppies...slip..slippers...footies..._" Jake drifts off to sleep in Finn's backpack.

Ash: "_Caticus Transformicus!" _The spell flies through the air.

Witch: "Razzmafu!" Ash and the Witch instantaneously change places.

Ash: "Aw, bleep." Ash gets hit with his own spell, and turns into a tiny kitten.

Witch: "Hahaha! GLOAT! GLOAT! GLOAT!" The Witch walks over to the Ash-cat. The witch shakes her cane. "Well, say goodbye to your powers. "_Magicus Nomoreicus_." A blue ball of liquidy light comes out of Ash-cat's mouth, and Ash-cat now has a man-baby body. The Witch catches the ball in her hand. "Hm... weaker than I thought. I better take the wand too, for good measure." The Witch picks up the wand on the ground. Finn walks up behind the witch.

Finn: "I-I didn't know that you were going to take his magic!"

Witch: "Well, too bad, you made the deal. Oh, and here you go." The Witch tosses Finn Hambo.

Finn: "Wait, but, no! I won't let you take Ash's powers! He may not be a nice guy, but he doesn't deserve this!"

Witch: "Well, what are you going to do about it? When you make a deal with a witch, you have to live with the consequences of your..." The witch trails off while Finn is thinking of what to do. He gently kicks the Witch's cane, and she falls to the ground. She drops Ash's ball of magic, and Ash-cat pounces on it and swallows it. The man-baby body poofs away.

Ash-cat: "_meowmeowmeow meowmeowmeow" _Ash-cat flies away.

Witch: "You ungrateful child! I oughta-."

Finn: "I'm sorry Miss Witch, but I couldn't let you steal Ash's magic!

Witch: "I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT MARRIE- wait. You remembered?"

Finn: "Huh? Well, yeah. You've said that you weren't married, like, four times."

Witch: "Oh, aren't you sweet. No one ever listens to me. Go ahead and take the toy. Consider it a gift." The witch stands back up.

Finn: "Really?"

Witch: "Yeah, this wand is enough... for now."

Finn: "Oh, well, okay then." Finn turns to walk away.

Witch: "One more thing, sweety, _don't ever come back._" Finn looks back, confused, but shrugs. Finn turns and leaves the garden.

Finn and Jake are walking up to Marceline's house. In front of the house, Ash is waiting for them.

Ash: "Hey, I thought you losers were never going to show."

Finn: "Wait, how'd you change back to normal?"

Ash: "Well, after I got my powers back, of course I had a spell to change myself back."

Jake: "Well, I guess that makes since." Finn, Jake, and Ash all look at Marceline's house.

Finn: "I wonder what Marceline has been doing since she went home last night?

Marceline is sitting on her bed, looking depressed, with a new bass in her hand, and sings the song Hambo (song is at the bottom of the page)..

Marceline: (sigh) "I feel a little better now." Marceline tosses the broken bass on a pile of broken basses next to her bed. There is a knock on the door. Marceline slowly stands up. "(sigh) Who could that be?" Marceline walks to the door and opens it. Ash is the first one she sees.

Ash: "Hey Marmar. Guess what I go-" Marceline punches Ash in the face. Ash yells, "AAAHHHHHH!" Ash leans over in pain.

Marceline: "What are you doing here!" Marceline sees Finn and Jake. "Wait, what are you guys doing with Ash?"

Jake: "Uhhhhh, I donno. He just kinda followed us here."

Finn: "We saw that you were upset earlier, so we asked for Ash's help to get this back." Finn reaches into his backpack and pulls out Hambo.

Marceline: "HAMBO!" Marceline grabs Hambo from Finn, pushing Finn down, and hugs Hambo. Finn stands back up. Marceline, still hugging Hambo, asks "How'd you find him!"

Finn: "We got Ash to help us find the witch that he sold it to, and we got it back from her."

Ash: "That's right Marmar, there's no way they could have gotten it back without MY help. So, what do you say? Care to go out tonight?" Marceline looks at Ash, smiles, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Ash blushes and chuckles (as he does in his first appearance in Marceline's memory in "Memory of a Memory" when she kissed him)

Marceline: "That's for helping them to get Hambo back." Then Marceline proceeds in kicking Ash in the crotch.

Ash: "OOHHH..." Ash falls to the ground in pain.

Marceline: "And THAT'S for selling him in the FIRST PLACE!" Marceline walks over to Finn and Jake, and hugs them both in one big hug. After the hug, Marceline leans in and kisses Finn on the cheek. Finn blushes. "That's for being sweet." She then proceeds with slapping Finn in the face. "And that's for asking Ash for help. Marceline then leans in to kiss Jake. Jake flinches back. Marceline's eyebrow raises. "What was that for?"

Jake: "Oh, sorry. Haha. It's just that, every time you get that close to me, you turn into some giant monster and scare the fagebers out of me. Haha...ha..."

Marceline: "You don't say..." Marceline grows a sly smile, turns away from them, and crosses her arms. "Well, consider today special..."

Jake: "Whew, for a second there, I thought you were ganna-" Marceline turns back around with the face of a giant monster.

Marceline: "GRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWHHH!"

Jake screams like a girl. Jake: "EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Marceline's head changes back to normal. Marceline: "HAHAHA! And THAT'S for being too easy!"

Finn: "Haha, she totally got you!"

Jake: "Yeah, whatever."

Finn: "So Marcy, you wanna go out and do something?"

Marceline: "Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec." Marceline goes back into her house and shuts the door. She leans against the door and hugs Hambo tightly. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

Hambo (song)

_Hambo,_

_I miss you so-o._

_I remember the times that we have shared,_

_I remember the hardships we have beared._

_I wish you'd come back to me from the past,_

_I'm sure that we would have such a blast._

_I haven't seen you in so long,_

_but I'll say goodbye with one last song!_

_I yearn to see you again,_

_but I can't due to his cardinal sin._

_It's your fault Ash,_

_you sold him for some cash._

_Well, darling, it's your head that I want to BASH!_

_BASH IT INTO ASH!_

_I HATE YOU ASH,_

_I HATE YOU (slams bass on ground)_

_I HATE YOU (slams bass on ground)_

_I HATE YOU (slams bass on ground)_

_I HATE YOU (slams bass on ground)_

_I HATE YOU (slams bass on ground)_

_I HATE YOU (slams bass on ground)_

AND I WISH (slams bass on ground)

THIS BASS (slams bass on ground)

WAS (slams bass on ground)

YOUR (slams bass on ground)

NECK! (bass snaps in half)


End file.
